Pouffy Lang Syne
by Dreamer Of Dragons
Summary: Another drabble from the drabble-matic! Draco goes to a New Year's party looking for love. Dramione! Another chapter added!
1. Pouffy Lang Syne

A/N: So here's another drabble produced from the drabble-matic. Hope people like this one too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the drabble matic.**

**Pouffy Lang Syne**

Draco sipped sweetly at his drink and stood stiffly behind a cup. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel colorful and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how fat his toe got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Draco knew very well why he was at the party: to see Hermione.

Ah, Hermione. Just the thought of her, the chance of a glimpse of her iridescent groin made Draco's heart beat like a band with a new record deal.

But tonight everyone was masked. Draco peered quietly through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Hermione. There, he thought, the woman over by the spell book, the glowing one with the dragon mask. It had to be Hermione. No one else could look so hard, even in a dragon mask.

She began to walk Draco's way and Draco started to panic. What if she actually talked to Draco?

Hermione came right up to Draco and Draco thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Hermione said forcefully. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the wand," Draco said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so slimy.

Just then, a sleek voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Draco's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Hermione might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Hermione swept Draco into her arms, bent him on a island, and kissed Draco huskily, slipping him the tongue and groping his knuckle.

Draco could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out shamelessly and pulled Hermione's mask off her face. It was Hermione! "I knew it was you," Draco said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Hermione said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Draco watched her go. She would be right back, Draco was sure. Just as soon as she had her punch.

And then they would fall in love.

A/N: Aw, this one's kinda sad. Comments are very much appreciated!


	2. The Battle for the Moon

**A/N: Here is another drabble, mad-libs style!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**The Battle For The Moon**

In a boat, Hermione caressed her moon. She had been busy with the moon for hours and now wanted nothing more than a sharp cuddle or a squeaky massage from her lover Draco.

She said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden her gleaming Draco appeared at the door, grinning forcefully.

"Put down the moon," Draco said quietly. "Unless you want me to caress that moon on your fingernail."

Hermione put down the moon. She was cranky. She had never seen Draco so sleek before and it made her noisy.

Draco picked up the moon, then withdrew a book from his knee. "Don't be so cranky," Draco said with a sleek grimace. "A llama bit my elbow this morning, and everything became gigantic. Now with this moon and this book I can quietly rule the world!"

Hermione clutched her loose elbow huskily. This was her lover, her gleaming Draco, now staring at her with a sleek knee.

"Fight it!" Hermione shouted. "The llama just wants the moon for his own gleaming devices! He doesn't love you, not the sharp way I do!"

Hermione could see Draco trembling huskily. Hermione reached out her fingernail and touched Draco's knee quietly. She was gleaming, so gleaming, but she knew only her loose love for Draco would break the llama's spell.

Sure enough, Draco dropped the moon with a thunk. "Oh, Hermione," he squealed. "I'm so sharp, can you ever forgive me?"

But Hermione had already moved in a boat. Like a dog with a bucket, she pressed her fingernail into Draco's knee. And as they fell together in a gigantic fit of love, the moon lay on the floor, noisy and forgotten.

A/N: Well? I kinda like it, especially the llama part. Comments are love!


End file.
